A Queen's Diary
by Misau
Summary: ONE SHOT! she's a queen and he's the prince. They passed most of their childhood together but because of a mistake in the past, they don't communicate with each other anymore. A KK story, based on a real one. Kaoru´s POV. Pls r&r!


Never wrote one, a diary.

Tomorrow it will be my last day, my last breath.

I hope someone finds this in the middle of this war and learn from it, my life.

I was born in Scotland, in the middle of a war between various countries. Between Protestants and Christians.

My father died one week before my mother gave birth. I was never told of what happened to my mother, I was just aware she died shortly later I was born. She was Japanese and gave me her name, Kaoru.

With only six days of life, I became Queen of Scotland.

To various countries like England and France, Scotland was now very accessible to be conquered and won its crown. All of this just because a woman was in power.

My servants wanted me to be have a good education, become beautiful and marry, so they sent me to France, to its King palace.

When I arrived there, everyone was kind to me.

I was five when I met my future husband.

He was one year younger than me and his name was Japanese too, Kenshin. That connected us to each other. We were happy.

I still remember the day I met him: he had really sweet and shy eyes, with a really beautiful colour on it, a deep violet. He had a long and beautiful red hair that was attached right behind his neck. When we were introduced, we bowed to each other at the same time. A smile was on our lips, he was really a cute little boy that time.

As years passed, I started to look at him like a little brother than my future husband.

At the same time this happened, I had a teacher just for me, who teached me various languages among other disciplines. He teached me Japanese too, as my request.

I learned how to ride a horse.

Those days were really fun.

When I was eleven and he ten, we had just left the practice room where Kenshin just finished his sword training. We had a dire conversation that changed him forever:

"Kaoru..." He called me with a sweet voice while walking in the corridor right next to me.

"Yes?" I replied while looking to the paintings exposed in the corridor's walls.

"Why are you always looking for me...?" That question confused me and I looked at him.

"What do you mean Kenshin?"

"You're always protecting me, like an older sister looks for his little brother..." That statement surprised me and it seemed he wasn't finished "You're going to be my wife Kaoru...the one who should be looking and worry for someone is me..."

"Kensh-"

"If we are attacked and you be putted in danger I can't do anything" He looked at me with sad eyes "I´m always being protected by you."

His words were passing slowly on my mind, and I realized he was right. I stopped and turned to him.

"Kenshin "I finally said without being interrupted. "You are learning how to be a knight and practicing with a sword." I touched his cheek "And nothing is going to happen to me, this is safer-"

"That's not the point" He interrupted me brusquely making me step back and let my hand leave his face. "Even if I'm learning to be a knight and practice with a sword, you're always present afraid that my teacher is being rude to me. If he is, you'll interrupt the training and see if I'm injured."

It was so true.

I did that, even if he was practicing to be a knight, I still can't get used to the fact he'll be fighting in a battlefield someday, and maybe die.

I became to be so attached to him as a brother.

I didn't know what to say that time, I was still a child. Unthinkable words were just spilled.

"You're still so young Kenshin, I'm afraid of losing you..."

He was shocked by my words and I didn't understand why.

I tried to reach for him again but he stepped back, not letting me to.

"Kensh-"

I could see anger flashing in his eyes... a look I've never seen before and it scared me, making me stop in the middle of his name.

"Well," He looked down "I'm going to make you look at me differently"

"What?"

The young boy lifted his face to look at me still angry "From now on, you can no longer see my practices, or question where I'm going when I leave the palace, understood?"

He turned away and walked back to the practice room.

"Wait!" I screamed worried "Why are you doing this?!"

He stopped, never turning his face to me and said "I really like you Kaoru, and not like a brother loves his sister, I really like you"

I was so surprised by his words that I blushed when I heard them.

"But," he continued "perhaps we should stop talking like this too." Now, I was scared of what he was going to tell me "We should treat each other politely at lunch and dinner, this dates are over until I say the opposite, understood?"

I couldn't take it anymore and just fell on my knees with tears falling from my eyes and to my face "You can't be serious... Kenshin..."

"My servants will be watching you" He started walking again and left me there staring at him.

Even though his words hurt me, I still tried to talk to him privately but he ignored me, and a servant always appeared behind me, asking me to leave the prince at his will.

He left various times too, by horse with the king's knights.

I still tried to sneak into his practices but it was no use, a servant was always there.

At lunch and dinner, he never looked at me.

After tree months I gave up, and when I was alone in my room I just cried.

Years later, war broke out in France and at the age of fourteen, Kenshin was called by his father to accompany him on this war.

I was fifteen by then and I presented that moment he left the castle with the king's warriors. The King spoke to them words of hope and after that, he rode out of the palace with his knights accompanying him, but Kenshin was still in the same place that he was before, in top of his horse. The knights on their horses passed by him as he just turned the horse around, making a 360º turn, looking for someone. When I understood that, I made myself visible to his eyes, running and passing by the knight's wives.

When he saw me, the prince stopped the horse and looked at me with firm eyes which seemed to say something: "I'm ready for this, don't worry" and gave a small smile that made me blush but smile too.

After that he turned around with his horse and followed the knights.

His maturity grew a lot in the last four years but I didn't know if I was sad or happy about it.

But deep inside me I wanted him to return safe and with that, I felt part of the many women behind me.

We had won the war and he came back safe.

His father came severely wounded though and was in the same horse as his son.

I run to his horse with lots of servants behind me.

I helped them pick the king up and taking to his room. An old doctor took care of him, and for days Kenshin didn't leave his father side.

Even though the prince came back with only ripped clothes, it seemed he was badly injured inside.

The doctor told me that the king was alright now, but his condition was still bad and the medication he gave, would only last two more years.

I never experienced something like this before, someone dying.

I wanted to help Kenshin taking care of his father but I still thought he needed to be alone with him.

I once convinced a servant to take the prince food to the king's room, and when I entered the room, I saw a sleepy young prince beside his father sitting in a chair and the head down at the king's bed. I put the food at a table beside him and try to find something to keep him warm and found his coat. When I was leaving the room I hear him moving and turned around scared that he had waken up. I approach him and saw he was still sleeping, it just seemed to be my imagination.

Two weeks later, the king was able to walk again on his own.

To celebrate he called the servants to prepare a party for the victory of the war and for about one week the servants were occupied with the preparations.

To not be in the way, I always asked a servant to bring my horse to me and would go for a walk with one of my females' servants.

I loved nature, and when I found a spot I liked in the palace gardens, I would always get of the horse and sit in top of the grass. My servant was always worried I would make the dress dirty but I always told them I was ok with it.

Everyday I went off for a ride and my thoughts were always directed to the young prince. The look he gave me before leaving for the war, made me feel a little angry. I can just approach him when he wants to, I don't know who he is anymore. In four years he has changed a lot and after the war he became cold and sometimes he just doesn't talk anymore at dinner and such. Something as happened in that battlefield to make him so different.

Even though I was angry with that look, I was still happy. That smile made me fell safe and now, every time I see his beautiful face I just blush. That look really affected me and I started to think, that maybe I had fallen in love...with him.

How could that be? How can a look affect a person so much?

I was even angrier with him. If he shows me that look again I'll be prepared and not let him do to me what he wants.

In the last day of preparation, the day of the party, I still was able to run away from my servants and went off to a ride. I wanted to find a different spot this time, because they would be looking for me anytime. I finally found one and got off of the horse to sit in the ground.

After a while, I heard footsteps behind me and knew I was found. I didn't even look behind me and just let out a sigh, bored by the situation.

"Just let me be here for a while." I said and the footsteps stopped. "When I get back, I'll call you to help me with the dress."

"I guess I'll accept that." instead of hearing a woman's voice I hear a man's voice and turned around scared.

The last person I was hoping to see in that moment and alone was just in front of me, Kenshin. He was beautiful: his hair was tied up in a ponytail, he had a knights dress, and was smiling at me with his penetrating eyes. When I saw his figure a chill passed by my whole body and I felt my cheeks getting hot.

Stop, I thought, I can't let him to what he wants, and with that I turned around to see the view.

"Your highness." I said "May I know what's this honour?"

"I just came to a walk." his voice has changed so much, it is manlier than when he had ten.

I turned again to him and said. "If you excuse me, I better get to the palace and be arranged for the party." I pick my dress and bowed to him.

"There is no need for rush." He said before I got away "The party will be just at night"

"But I want to help with the arrangements." I just thought to myself 'Let me leave! Let me leave!'

"There's no need" oh no "there are lots of servants taking care of it"

Why did he want me to stay here so badly? I didn't want to.

"But I still need to leave" I said now desperate. "Excuse me."

As I passed by him, a strong hand holds my arm stopping me. I didn't even look at him and suddenly I wanted to cry, cry because of the pain I was left through all this years.

"Please," he said with a sweet voice "stay here with me for awhile."

I gave up and he freed my arm. I looked at him and he was smiling, not his child's smile but a sweet smile, the same that he gave me before he left for the war. The young prince made signal for me to sit and then he sat next to me resting the weight of his torso in his elbows.

Between us there was only silence, all that was heard was the singing of the birds and the wind passing by the trees. I was getting nervous of this silence of his presence and when I looked at him he had his face down, not even looking for the view.

I was starting to wonder why did he want me to stay there.

"I wanted to thank you." I was surprised by his voice and jumped a little

"Why your highness?" I asked, still a little afraid of his reaction

"For the food you bring the other day, to the king's room." He now looked at me serious, I didn't understand if he was angry or not. How did he know that anyway?

"The servants prepared it, I just happened to take it." I answered still nervous, looking to the scenery's beauty. "It was the least I could do."

"Still, I want to thank you" he said looking down again "and for the coat too"

I looked now even more surprised "How did you know?"

I think he was prepared for my reaction and smiled "I was awake, I still know your smell"

I looked down shyly, and scared he would get angry with me. I didn't know how he was anymore, I don't know what to expect. I looked again at him to see his face and I found staring at me with a strange look. With love? I never saw that look from him.

Our eyes locked in that moment and I felt my cheeks getting hot again. I didn't know what happened to me, but I seemed have forgotten why I was angry with him. I saw him approach me and then I realized what was happening and turned my face around.

My heartbeat was getting fast and when I felt his hand touch my chin to look at him, I thought I was going to explode.

I was getting nervous, and letting him do what he wanted, I can't let him do that!

"No." I said with closed eyes, knowing his face was inches from mine. He let go of me and gave me space. "Excuse me, I have to go now."

I got on my feet and walked with fast steps to the horse. Once there I just rode as fast as I could, crying. I don't like what's happening, I thought that time.

Night has come, and the party as already started.

There were lots of guests, the salon was full with people dancing and having fun. I just limited myself to stay sat at the table among the rich people, the king and the prince.

I wasn't talking, so was the prince, and it seemed that the king noticed that and asked Kenshin to dance with me.

"Go dance with your future wife!" He said. How I hated those words when I heard them. Kenshin then looked at me (I was next to him at the table) and took my hands to dance, I just let myself being pulled, I couldn't do anything about this.

While dancing, I let him guided me. We were so concentrated to make the steps right that we didn't even talked. When the dance was over, the king got up from the table and called the two of us.

The guests approached the king's table and I realized he was going to make an announcement. Maybe he'll announce his two more years of life I thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the king said happily and a little drunk "I'm here to announce that my son as finally decided to get married!"

The audience just applauded and shock took over me. When I looked at Kenshin, he just looked at his father, happy for the announcement. It's so soon...how could he decide that for himself? I thought, angry. This idea was so bad...I can't marry him.

"Here they are! The young couple!" I just lost my ability to listen anything and just got so confused, the guests were happy for us and Kenshin just smiled and didn't even looked at me. When I saw everyone disperse I got away from Kenshin and found a door to go outside for breath.

The night was beautiful, but suddenly I just felt nauseous and run close to the trees to threw up all the food I ate that night. I was feeling so bad about all of this. Even though I fell in love with him, I can't let him do this... I just can't do this...I just can't...

I got away from the nasty thing that came out of me and washed my face in a small fountain there. Once finished, I pulled my hair down not caring for the party anymore and sited in my knees looking to the sky sadly.

"Kaoru?" I heard Kenshin´s voice behind me "Kaoru are you alright?"

"Yes I am your highness" I replied now looking down.

"You don't seem so" He said worried

"Oh yes? When did you start to worry?" That was it; I exploded "you decided that marriage for yourself, what happened to you??"

I was almost screaming, hopefully nobody was out here. I didn't look at him, but I hoped he was shocked as I was a moment ago.

"What happened to the formalities?" He asked. He's got to be kidding me! I got up and turned to him really angry.

"To hell with formalities! If you don't care about me, I don't care about you too." I screamed at him and that made him surprised "just because you're the future king, you can't just decide things like this, I wasn't even prepared for this shit! You could at least tell me!"

"Where did you learned to talk like that?" He asked me angry

"From the knights, when I go get my horse at the stable" I replied naturally. Was he going to be angry with me now?

Silence took over the scene and I turned away from him, feeling tears wanting to come out.

"You stopped talking to me, making servants look out for me if I tried to talk to you" I said now crying "Hours ago you come trying to talk to me, like anything was ok and perfect. Do you know how much it cost me doing this?"

I hear his footsteps getting closer to me but I didn't move. "Don't!" I said and the footsteps stopped "Don't come any closer."

But instead of leaving me there alone he started to walk again and that made me furious. I wanted to get away from him so I started to walk in the door's direction.

Something happened in that moment and I didn't realize what it was, it happened so fast: just a moment ago I was walking and when I realized where I was, I had Kenshin holding me, pressing me to a wall...kissing me.

I tried to push him away but the kiss made me so weak making me stop. Ah, it feels so good I thought. He started caressing my face and my hair. This kind of touch was rare in my life and made feel special for a moment.

I was still mad at him though.

When he pulled back, I turned my face to my left angry, not wanting to look at his face. Who did he just thought he was?

"The marriage's going be in the next two months," he said to me seriously, why did he have to kiss me?? "This is my father's wish and I can't do anything about this."

The prince turned away form me and left. I fell into my knees crying. I was so sad about this.

In two months I had to choose a dress and the servants had to take my measures. I didn't really care about the ceremony so I just pick one dress not caring about his beauty. When I had time to myself, I always got in the stable, get my horse and go to the palace gardens. I didn't got to see him that much, not that I cared too.

After two months have passed, the ceremony was going to take place. I remember I stayed in my room almost all day to the servants arrange my dress. When I looked at the mirror, I saw a totally different person. My dress was gorgeous, I just heard my servants saying that was beautiful.

The ceremony went out to be normal and really big. I just wanted to get out of the church and hear the words "husband and wife". But I didn't know the words "You can kiss your bride now" would come out right after. I was so surprised when I heard them. When I looked at him to see what he would do, his hands were removing my veil really slowly and his face approached me right after, giving me his second kiss. Actually, when I heard the words I blushed too and really wanted him to do it.

I'm so vulnerable in this kind of things.

When night came, I didn't know too that I had to share with him a room and then, I got nervous. I was with my back turned to bed and he was sitting, taking of his shoes. The reason why I was so nervous was because of the day we gave our first kiss. He did what he wanted to do with me.

"Don't be nervous," I was so absorbed in my thoughts, thinking what would happen that I didn't realize he was just behind me. I turned around, jumping at the same time. His face was serious but at the same time his eyes looked at me in such a way that almost made me melt. My cheeks were getting hot and I was so sure he had noticed my red cheeks.

Still, I didn't let my guard down and immediately changed my face to a serious one.

"Why should I?" I asked angry

"I don't know," he answered naturally "you tell me"

Irritated I turned away facing the window "I'm fine"

"Good," he now walked to the bed and sat in it, putting his hands behind him to hold him up "Then come to bed."

"What?" I said facing him nervous.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be kind"

What I thought that maybe would happen was going to happen. I became scared.

His face seemed to change suddenly when I became scared, he was...sad?

"I'm just kidding," he said turning around to start to undress "Just come to bed ok?"

When I saw him finishing taking off his clothes I turned around and started to get confused by his sudden change. After he was done, I looked back to see if he was already laid in bed and not looking at me. I started to undress myself with my back still to him.

I finally lay down next to him, hopefully the bed was big and our bodies didn't touch at all.

The next day, I woke up alone in the bed. My servants came to me curios of what happened last night. I just told them I slept fine, and somehow they got disappointed.

Kenshin was always with his father and always riding horse with my closest servants.

I felt more comfortable to talk to them, but I never talked about my feelings. Every time they talked about Kenshin, I just changed the subject, not wanting to show them I had feelings for him. They understood. My closest servants and friends were not Japanese, but I treated them with Japanese names: Tsubame, a little cute girl, about 10 years old; and Tae, a lot older than me.

Kenshin started to talk more with one of the knights, Sir John. He had 20 years old and is a good friend of the prince. We played with him when we were young but when Kenshin cut ties with me, John had to stop talking to me too. Well I call him Sir John now, but when we were little, it was Sohjiru. Has I stopped talking to him, I stopped thinking of him as Sohjiru.

John changed a lot too, he was always smiling when he played with us and now his smiled seemed different. Everyone was sad about the king. That last war marked us all.

Every time I woke up in the morning, he was never there beside me. Sometimes, I saw him got off for a ride with Sir John. Kenshin personality of never speaking to me returned but I didn't cared. I was too mad to talk to him too.

Two years have passed and a tragedy happened, the king became sick. For about two weeks, the servants were busy making everything they could to make the king recover. It was winter back then, and the cold temperature didn't help at all.

I helped on everything I could, I even stayed up at night to make the cold water turn hot, for the king.

One day was different.

I was waiting on a chair looking to the water. .My thoughts lately were on Kenshin again, but thinking of how he was feeling. The kitchen was empty and silent

"Kaoru?" A man's voice called, I turned around and saw John at the door. "You should be asleep by now."

"I´m sorry for being nosey Sir John, but shouldn't you being asleep too?" I asked naturally

"I'm so worried about the king and the prince that I can't sleep" he said sadly "I guess that's upsetting you too"

I turned around trying to approach the fire to keep me warm, I just had my sleeping dress on. "I want to help on what I can"

"Dressed like this, you'll make the prince worry about you too" he now approached the table and sat in front of me. I glared at him furious.

"I don't need you, or him. Especially him to worry about me" the damn water never got hot so I can get out of there.

The kitchen became silent again and after a while, John got up and headed to the door "You should try to understand him before you jump to conclusions." and then before I could look at him angry again, he left.

Men are so stupid. I thought to myself.

In those two weeks the king's flu got worse, leading a great man to death.

I saw him dye but far away, close to the door. The servants were a little far from the king too, leaving the prince talk to the king. To hear his last words: "Don't make my death affect you, your feelings, and your duty. I'm always here, watching you."

The night his father was buried, Kenshin slept in a chair, with his head up and his hands falling down. The image he made me scared. He looked like he was dead.

The next night, I woke up by the sound of the door closing and realised he left the room. I panicked, worried he might do something dangerous. I got up fast, and put something warmer and run to the door. Once out, I headed the way I heard his footsteps. My feet lead me to one of the doors to the gardens.

I saw him carrying a big bag and walking further to the gardens. I followed him until it was dark enough making him stop. He put the bag down and started to take some big things. I approach him until I saw what it was: it was one of his father's favourite vases. What was he going to do with that?

He approached a tree and with a loud scream, the vase was launched hitting the tree, breaking it in lots of tiny pieces. I was so shocked! How could he do that?

He took another piece out of the bag, this one, was his favourite decorative plate. I couldn't watch this!

"KENSHIN STOP!!!" I screamed running to him

I didn't run fast enough and the plate got broken. When I approached the prince I grabbed his hand telling him to stop but he didn't listen to me. I tighten my grip to make him stop but it just made me being dragged along with him, to get another precious piece. He seemed like a zombie, not caring I was there.

The next piece was another king's vase, but a little one now. He didn't hear me and started to walk to the tree. I held him by his hips to make him stop walking but it was too late and another piece was broken.

I hold him again by his hips with a lot more force that the last time and made him stop walking, he still tried to walk though.

"Get out of my way." he said without feelings on his voice. It scared me.

"No!" I said never losing my grip "I won't let you do this! It's wrong!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" He screamed punching me on the face making me loose my forces and fall to the ground. He kept walking to the bag not caring If was alright. I slowly looked at him and saw a very pretty vase on his hand. It was...

#FLASHBACK#

"It's my mother's vase" a young Kenshin said looking to the table a lot bigger than him, a pretty big vase with butterflies and green landscapes on it. "My father gave it to her, he told me it was precious to her."

"It's beautiful" I said admired by its life

"It's one of her last things" he lasts Kenshin looked at me smiling "I won't let anything happen to it."

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

How...could... he..?

He was approaching the tree again. I forced myself to get up again and when I did, I tried to run to him again before he could break the vase

I passed by him taking the vase with me holding it to me in my knees and my face to the ground. Rain started to fall.

I still was weak because of the punch he gave me. I heard his footsteps approach and fear took over me. When he stopped, cold works came out "Give me the vase Kaoru"

"NO!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He kicked me making me roll in the ground but my grip in the vase never loose.

"DON´T KENS-"He kicked me once more and punched me to let go of the vase but I didn't. I refused to give it to him.

After a while of punches and kicks he stopped, backed away, fell to his knees, head down crying. I was badly hurt but even so I tried to look at him.

"I can't bear seeing their stuff!" he said "My mom and dad died because of me! I can't take this!"

His cry and the rain falling was the only thing able to be heard. I gain forces once again to get up and approached the prince, embracing him.

Instead of pushing me away he held me tight and I ignored the pain it caused me from the injuries he did to me.

Well, what happened next? I was badly injured and couldn't keep my forces so I fell to the ground unconscious. Although Sohjiru was right about trying to understand the prince, I would not let this happen again. I was badly injured inside too.

I woke up, in my room. I remember it was morning. I had lots of sheets in top of me and I felt myself really soft. A cloth was in top of my head, was I sick? I had lots of bandages: in my head; right arm; belly; legs and feets. I could feel all of them... one bandage was in my eye, not letting me open it how was I brought here?

"Ah..." I let out a moan because of the pains. I couldn't almost move my body.

"Kaoru!" I heard Tae´s concerned voice, behind her came a little scared Tsubame. "Lay still, you have not recovered yet!"

"Who... brought me...here..?" I asked

"Kenshin did." She told me "The servants said they saw you on Kenshin arms all soaked and hurt. We heard too that Sohjiru had a fight with the prince and after that, the knight came to us, asking to call the doctor and help with what we could"

I was confused "When was ...that?"

"Tree days ago, the next day you came into the palace like this," Tae replied taking the cloth out of my head to dry it. "Sohjiru asked us to tell him when you wake up, we'll tell him now, just wait here." And placed the hot cloth again

She was going to move away but I was able to grab her arm "Wait..." I said tired "Where...is Kenshin?"

Tae smiled at me and gave me space to see Kenshin sleeping in the chair, one foot in the chair with his knee supporting his head. "He was worried about you." I looked at Tae surprised "he was taking care of you in these tree days, the reason why I´m here is because he asked me to look after you just for some hours, to rest"

He did that..?

Tae looked at him smiling "He needs you Kaoru, I don't know what happened that night, but something changed in him." and with that, she left the room with Tsubame behind her.

I stared at Kenshin's figure, not knowing how to react if he woke up. I was hurt by the way he treated me...but Tae´s words...affected me. Tae even put some pillows behind my head to look better and somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I was so confused. My feelings were so mixed up...but I knew one thing, even if he asked for sorry...it would take time to the wound to heal.

Kenshin slept all day. And it was night when I was tired to support my weight to my elbows. My back started to hurt but I didn't want to ask Tae to do it, I wanted to do it myself so I asked her to retire and go to sleep. She did it.

I didn't know how I was going to take the pillows, my force hadn't return and couldn't move. I didn't know what I did, I just found myself on the left side of the bed, with my face turned to the sheets.

I escaped and "AH!!" and couldn't move from the position I was.

I started to hear some noises behind me, footsteps running to my direction. Two hands were holding me, pulling me back to the position I as before. When I looked at the person I was surprised.

"Kaoru, you woke up..." Kenshin said surprised looking at me with big eyes.

"Yeah..." I replied looking down

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked me making me look at him again, surprised "Want me to do something for you?"

I was so shocked! Hat the hell happened?? I asked myself. "Hmm, could you...take the pillows behind me? They're hurting my back..."

He instantly took it away, and helped me lay down. I looked at his concentrated face, thinking how he changed. When he looked at me, I just turned my face away.

He sat in the bed and I felt him looking at me, but never turned away.

"Kaoru..." He said sadly "I´m so, so very sorry..."

I was in silent wanting tears to come out.

"All these years, I was so unfair to you...ignoring you...forced you to marry me...and now this..." He said taking his hands to his face, with his elbows resting on his knees. "I lost my father...and I was losing you...I almost killed you that night..." He said letting tears fall freely in his features.

My tears were falling too but he seemed not to notice it.

"All these years I just caused you pain..." He continued "but... I want to take it way, I could...if you give me a second chance..."

His words that time were so sincere that made more tears come out. Silence was in the room for a while. He somehow, became more mature and conscious of things.

As my answer didn't come out, Kenshin got up, walking away thinking that silence made my awnser negative.

"The wound is really deep," I said interrupting him. He turned around looking at me the same time I was "Time won't make it fade away, it needs be weald only with patience. If you're really willing to do it, I'll accept that."

He was surprised by my answer and came to me with fast and big footsteps, jumped to bed and embraced me, holding me up.

"I am, Kaoru," the prince said relieved "I am"

"Sleep at the bed tonight," I said smiling a little and with tears in my eyes "I can't watch you sleeping in that chair"

"Thank you so much..." he said and still stayed in that position for a while.

It was strange to talk him again. As he was the King now and I the Queen, he had sometimes to be away to care some things.

When he was out to do something important I waited anxious for him to return, to talk to him, to see his face...and admire him.

Tender touches were sometimes changed in our conversations. But, I still felt bad with some things...and sometimes, cold replies were said by me.

One year passed and our encounters seemed starting to develop into something more. I felt more comfortable with him and let him hold me sometimes. My wound was healing but very slowly. Sohjiru talked to me sometimes, it was good to talk to him again. Even if a year has passed, Kenshin still had his job as a king and had always problems to take care too.

I remember once, I was leaning on a tree looking for the landscape of the gardens. Our encounters were always at the gardens.

I wasn't waiting for him or anything, I was just admiring the view.

"Your Beauty completes nature's beauty." I heard his voice behind me.

I turned around surprised "Oh and your comments always break the moment of it."

I turned my back at him again smiling "Welcome back"

"Yeah" he said smiling "You look thoughtful, may I know what you're thinking?"

I turned to him again smiling and seated on the ground, and he did the same close to me. "Nothing especial,"

"Don't you want to tell me?"

"That's not it," I said looking down "I was thinking of the day of our marriage, I just..." now I looked to the landscape, avoiding eye contact with him. "Didn't want to think about it."

"Hmm...aren't you...happy?" he asked a bit sad, making me look at me surprised

"No, I'm happy, it's just...I thought it was too soon...to marry" I said sadly

"Oh..." Kenshin said looking down "Well, I thought too"

"What? Then why did you wanted it so badly?" I was so surprised, he knew it was too soon but even so he forced it?

"It was because of my father..." He looked at me really sad "He wished that..."

"Wished?" How strange...

"Remember the day I came to talk to you before the marriage?"

"Yes..." What was he trying to say?

"I was trying to talk to you," he made a pause and looked down "But it didn't go well, I felt you were angry at me and trying to avoid looking at me."

I listened to his words when at the same time, images of that day were passing on my mind.

"I didn't come just to talk to you," He said looking at me again "I wanted us to share our first kiss before the marriage."

I blushed by that explanation "My father wanted to be present when I get married to you, so he asked me to choose a close date for it" He continued "It was the least I could do for him..."

The least he could do for him? Something was missing. The night when I was injured he said something very similar, my mother and father died because of me.

His mother died when he was born. And his father got injured on the war...war...war???

"What happened...?" I hesitated "What happened in the war?"

He was surprised, of course he was but even so, decided to answer, not looking at me "I asked my father to fight by his side, I never was called. And... my father got injured because of me..."

"Wha..?"

"I was fighting someone in front of me, and an archer was pointing at my direction. I could have died with one shot, but it never got to touch me. My father jumped off his horse to protect me and it injured him...Badly. I killed the man in front me and turned around to see my Father killing the man who pointed that thing to me. More men came to harm him and I just remember being shocked, looking at the scene, seeing my father being injured. Sohjiru called me, waking me up from my shock and told me to get my father out of there. I jumped to the king's horse and ride in his direction picking him up really fast. Sohjiru and the knights took over them."

I now looked at him horrified by what he told me "I wasn't prepared for that war, and my foolishness made me took almost all of his years of life" A tear escaped from his right eye. "In the end, I'm always being protected by someone."

I felt so bad about him that made me fall into his arms, holding Kenshin to me.

"Nobody's prepared for a war," I said crying "but you should be prepared to loose someone important to you, when you're going to a battlefield." I now looked at him who was now surprised by what I just said "You saved your father, doesn't it count?"

More tears escaped from his eyes and he just gave me a strong hug, and cried in my shoulder.

"I love you Kaoru..."

I felt my eyes widened by those words and just cried more. I wasn't prepared to tell him that and just said, "Just hold me, Kenshin..." and he did it.

We kept our hold on each other for so long and when night came...we made love.

That day marked me so much.

And the next day too...

Late afternoon, I received a letter from Sohjiru by one of my servants, saying "I need to speak to you, it's urgent. I'll be waiting for you in the deep gardens, where you can see the castle from there."

It was a strange letter that changed everything.

I came to meet him, right after receiving the letter and it was already night by that time. When I arrived there he was looking at the palace with a scared face.

"Sir Sohjiru?" I asked and he turned to me really scared

"Kaoru!" he said approaching me with a concerned look on his face. "You have to stay here for a while, no...you better get out of here!"

"What?!"

"I fear that the palace might be dangerous now," he said "we received a strange letter with the head of our best knights saying: the next will be you!"

"Oh my Goodness!" I said scared "To who was the letter directed too?"

"Kenshin" I was chocked "I fear something might happen tonight, I don't know why"

"But where is Kensh-"

I was interrupted by strong and loud screams coming from the palace. I looked at its direction and saw fire from the windows.

"Oh no!" Sohjiru said scared

"What's happening???" I asked so scared

"I tried to warn Kenshin!!" he said making me look at him again "He's such a fool!!"

I realized Kenshin was in the palace so I picked my dress, running to the palace, but my arm was held by him. I looked at Sohjiru who was chocked by my reaction.

"What are you doing?! We can't stay here!!" I screamed "Aren't you a knight???"

"You stay here! I'll go!!!" and then started to run "If something happens, just get out of here and run away to Scotland, understood??" and then he left.

I stayed there shocked seeing the palace burning. I even saw some knights being killed by the enemy. Some servants were killed too as they tried to escape.

I stayed there, hidden for about an hour, wondering if Tae and Tsubame were still alive

"Kaoru!!!" I heard a woman's voice and jumped scared, she was running to my direction holding a girl in her arms. Tree more people were behind her. As she approached I recognise the woman's face, it was Tae. Tsubame was in her arms, bleeding. The other tree were more servants two women and a man

"TAE! Thank God you're alright!" I said approaching and she fell to her knees tired of holding the girl "What happened to her??"

"I´m so happy to see you," she said relieved "she was attacked, Sohjiru saved us and told us to come meet you here. Sorry I took so long..."

"Don't worry about that let me see her." as I looked at Tsubame, I realized her wound was on her back. Her wound was huge and blood was all over her cloths.

"Oh no..." I said starting to cry "Who could have done this...?"

"She's having difficulties to breath." Tae said worried.

I got up, ripped my dress had made it serve like a bandage, rolling it over her slim body, hiding the wound "Let's just hope, she survives at time."

"Thank you Kaoru." She said holding Tsubame close to her.

I looked at the rest of the servants who were scared "Are you all alright?"

"KAORU!!!"

I jumped as everyone did, scared by that scream. It was Kenshin's voice.

I panicked and ran to the direction of his voice, not listening the servants' protests.

After a while, I saw Kenshin running to my direction too.

"RUN!" He screamed holding my arms

"I can't leave you!"

"Do What I say damm it!" he screamed panicked

Footsteps and screams were heard on our direction and soldiers became visible.

Kenshin looked at me, kissed me and said "I prepared a boat for you to leave, please do it for me! I'll catch up later!"

"Promise!"

"I promise, now go!" He turned away and killed some soldiers. I ran away a little but I stop in the middle and looked back to see if he was alright.

And I saw what I didn't want to see, Kenshin was on the ground injured, trying to get up. I just remember screaming and the soldiers looking at me, running to my direction. I was so shocked with what I saw that I didn't move.

Sohjiru appeared of nowhere and killed the men, turning to me angry

"What do you think you're doing???!"

"I can't leave Kenshin behind!" I screamed

"YOU HAVE TO!!!" I stepped back scared "I'll Take care of him, now GO!"

I hesitated, but left after a while, hearing screams of pain behind me.

I was able to escape with some servants. I still felt bad for leaving Kenshin behind. His image bleeding and suffering didn't stop appearing in my mind.

I arrived Scotland after 2 weeks. There I was informed that the king...was dead. There were no survivors except us and the palace was burned to the ground. For one week I refused to eat, talk, to act at all.

Tsubame didn't make too, dying on the boat. I just wanted to stop living at all.

That was when I heard that the responsible for that massacre, was King Edward, from England. (I don't know if there was really one, I'm just making it up)

For about a month I planned to become close to the King. My revenge was going to be cold.

The reason why the King killed Kenshin was still unknown, but the letter that Sohjiru talked to me about, it can only mean that this King has some grudge against him.

So, I decided to put my plan into action, he wasn't married yet, so I offered to get married to him.

It was hard to act, but I was willing to do it.

About his will marring me? Of course he would, if a throne on his hand was great what about two? I had great allies at my side that helped me to develop this plan, the Protestants.

I had espies to not let me be alone when I get my plan into action. Nothing could miss.

After two weeks, I met him in his palace gardens. He had white hair but he was not old. He might have some 30 years old. He had a melancholic face that made me scared even more. He liked the idea of marry me, said that I was cute so we arranged a date for it and it was marked to be the next two months.

The next month, I started to feel nauseous and started to throw up every time.

Tae was worried about me and called a doctor, worried that I could be sick. She became very protective of me after Tsubame´s death.

The doctor examined me, I was pregnant. Kenshin's baby was inside me.

I remember crying that day for so long. I was happy.

But my plans would have to change a little.

I had not to look like I was pregnant in the marriage, if so, it was all over.

And when the baby is born, I have to say some bad things about him.

The marriage went out fine, but when the ceremony ended, I started to feel nauseous because of the dress being so tight. I fell on the ground unconscious.

They called the doctor again and Edward was informed that I was pregnant. I woke up in our room.

He wanted an explanation for it.

"I was married once," I said looking down, sat in the bed with changed cloths "with the King of France."

He was silent and that made me nervous

"I hated him..." I continued, tying to look like I was in pain "He took me by force and raped me, before the day the palace was attacked."

"Hmm... you should be grateful for being married to me." He said.

I looked to him, making a surprise look. "Why?"

"I was the one who killed that man, who invaded the palace," he said with an evil smile "it seems that family made an error of being born."

"What do you mean?" I asked, furious inside but I didn't dare to show it. Instead I stared at him surprised.

"I avenged you," he said "There's nothing more to know" he turned around, walking to the door's direction.

"Wait!" I called him "What about the baby?"

"What? Want to kill him?"

"No!" I said chocked, he was so scarier.

"Then keep him, but I won't look at him as son" he said with a cold voice "Nor expect me to be like a father to him, just make sure he's not around me"

Then he left the room, and I cried by those words. I looked at my belly thinking, what was going to happen in the future.

It was hard to find a way to kill the king. He wasn't stupid so it could take more time than expected.

Two years passed and Kenji, the name I gave to my soon, was beautiful.

He had red hair like his father and reminded me of the little Kenshin I met.

I didn't talked to Edward that much. He was cold and I wasn't able of having a normal conversation with him.

My espies were studying him. I received letters of their updates once in a week. They were trying to find the best way of me murder the King, without being accused of murderer.

And I waited the right time to kill him.

When that was occurring, I couldn't talk to my son about his father. Hopefully, he thought it was Edward. But the king, when at dinners or lunches, never wanted to eat at the same table as his. I had to ask the servants to make food to my son before I would eat, so I could be with him.

When Kenji was six, he broke a vase important to the king. When my servants told me that Edward was present, I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived at the place, a crying Kenji was pulled to a wall scared and the king was furious looking at him, is veins at his face could even be seen.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Edward lift his hand to punched him

"NO!!" I got in the way and protected my son

"He broke a vase!"

"That's not an excuse to hit him!" I said holding my baby, and I could feel he was shocked "You can get another one!"

I felt the king's hands picking me up by the shoulders, until my feet didn't touch the ground completely

"That vase was my sister's vase!!!" He screamed to me "It can't be replaced!

Sister? I thought. He had a sister?

"Why is that??" I asked screaming too, never hesitating and he threw me to the ground, close to Kenji's side.

He approached me and pick up Kenji by his cloths. I was so scared he'd do something to him...but even so I looked, trying to get up.

"My sister was the kid's grandmother, and she was killed by Kenshin's father! Her own husband!" he said furious "that family line should have never existed!"

I was so chocked, Kenshin was... "You Killed your Nephew???"

"And I should kill this kid too!" He said angry, holding Kenji high by his arm, who was crying loudly. I gained forces to get up and grabbed my son.

"I won't let you!" I said determined

"Why is that?!" he asked "the man who gave you this kid, forced you, raped you! How can you treat him like a son when living with that memory??"

"Yes, I hated Kenshin! But this son is mine too, my blood," I never loose my grip on Kenji who stopped crying. "I love him! And I won't let you or anyone do anything to him!"

He looked at me never loosing his angry face. Servants were all over the room looking at the scene, shocked but none of us seemed to care.

After a while, the king let go of Kenji and I held him to me very tight and relieved.

"Do whatever you want..."he said with a calm voice and left the room.

I couldn't let anything happen again like this, so I sent Kenji to Scotland, at Tae´s care. It made me feel sad and he cried a lot when he was leaving.

I decided to talk with Edward about this to understand more his pain, and the reason why he killed Kenshin. Kenshin mother's died because she gave birth to him, could that be the reason?"

Two days after this incident, I catch the king alone at his office, working with some papers. I closed the door once inside. This was the right time to talk, and I won't be afraid. When I closed the door he looked to see who entered. When he saw me, he looked back to his papers without caring.

"What do you want?" he asked me

"To speak to you"

"I'm listening,"

"How did you kill Kenshin?" he stopped writing and looked at me with cold eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because," I said approaching his table "When I arrived Scotland, I was informed that the Palace was burned to the ground and that the Kings body was never found, nor even his councillor."

The King let out a small laugh "Want to see his councillor? I'll show you!"

He got up and turned to some door who led to a dark corridor "Follow me"

I was scared to see if he was right, but I needed to know so I followed him. After some time of walking, some light at the front could be seen, and it seemed, we arrived the room.

The walls were made of wood and the little light that came from a little window was enough to see the room. Shelves were linked to the walls and in top of them were ordinary things like horns of animals and stuff.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around

"It's a room were I guard my precious things," he said turning around to get a box "The councillor is conserved in here" as he opened the box I became sacred of what I might see.

And then I screamed as I saw Sohjiru´s head inside the box. I put my hands in my mouth, terrified. His face was decomposing and the skin was covering the cranium and I started to cry loudly.

"It was hard to kill this bastard," he said ignoring me and looking at me "He wouldn't let us get Kenshin so, I killed him." He closed the box and continued. "After killing him, Kenshin was easy. The bastard was injured so I beat him up to death." He turned to me again "I launched Kenshin's body to the palace in flames, and they consumed him. You don't need to worry about him, he's more than dead"

I was so shocked by those words that didn't even move. Anger was all I could feel.

Sohjiru said he would protect Kenshin and his head was now inside that box. Kenshin could never survive after that.

"I was able to rip some of Kenshin's cloths" he continued and got another box, opening it and showing me a part of his mantle.

I was in so much pain and felt my knees weakening, falling to the ground.

"How..." I hesitated "How could you...do this...?" Looking at him

"My sister left me to marry a guy who ignored her..." He said with a painful voice that made me look at him surprised.

"Ignored...her?" I asked afraid

"She was in love with him but he was never with her," he continued "the King was always occupied with some business, some stupid business!" he clenching his fist. "I knew she was sad every time she wrote me so one day I visited her"

I listened looking at him, it almost looked like my story

"I was right when I thought she was sad, her expressions seemed to change a lot, she didn't smile as she did before" he closed his eyes in pain "I told her to come with me to England but she wouldn't come, telling to leave and saying that she was alright"

"When I heard years later that she died when giving birth to her son I became furious." He looked at me angered. "All these years as I grew up, I leaned how to manage a sword promising myself I'd take away my sister's pain"

"I broke out a war years later to kill the King of France, but my men were only able to injured him, I was told 2 years later that he died of flu but I was still unsatisfied."

"It was your sister so-"

"NO!" he screamed at me, interrupting my words "It wasn't her son, it was her PAIN!"

I stayed quit for a while as I saw him closing his eyes in pain.

"Edwar-"

"Enishi" he said

"What?"

"My name is Enishi" he told me. Of course his name is Japanese, his sister was Japanese.

"Enishi..." I said looking at him scared "One thing I knew from your sister is that she received gifs form her husband...and that he loved he-"

"That's a lie!" I was interrupted and some tears, without any reason, started to fall from my eyes.

"When the king lost his wife, he was always with his son" I continued "He felt bad-"

"NO!"

"LISTEN!" I screamed "I went for the same thing as your sister!!" he stared at me with his eyes open wide. "I loved Kenshin! And he ignored me for years!" I put my hands to the face "But after his fathers death he realized he was being mean to me and asked me for sorry!" I continued "God I loved him so much!"

"What...?" I heard his voice confused, oh my goodness! What I have told him??

I stayed in silence for a long time with face down, if I said something it would be the end of it.

"He didn't rape you did he..?" he asked me with a calm voice

"No..." I answered never looking at him

I think he realized the reason I married Enishi.

"Well," he said slowly turning his face around he seemed different "Kaoru...its better if you return to your country." He walked to the door, leaving me behind

"Yes..."

As he was leaving he said "You had better luck than my sister." as I turned around surprised by those words he had already left.

I stayed hours in that room, and when it was getting dark, I picked up two boxes that Enishi had shown me and left to the gardens

I found a spot in the palace's back, and it seemed that it was a place that people didn´t pass frequently. So, I buried Sohjiru´s head, along with Kenshin's mantle and prayed.

'Sohjiru...you may think I'm and idiot for being here...you must be sad too for the person I became...' I left some tears fall 'I'll continue your wish and go back to Scotland...tomorrow morning. I'm sorry.

Kenshin...I'm so sorry for the bad things I said about you, us...even in front of Kenji...I wanted you to be alive so badly...I wanted you to see your son grow up...and...' I fell to my knees crying 'I wanted to tell you I love you...

Goodbye...my love...'

I put a rock in top of the buried head and mantle and left the place, broken.

I went to my room to write a letter to my espies, saying that my revenge didn't make sense and that I would go back to Scotland.

But, the letter was never sent and I didn't return to Scotland.

I heard some noises close to the office where Enishi worked and went there.

When I arrived that room, Enishi was in front of me very static with eyes wide open. I was scared by his figure. I took a step back and a strange thing happened, he fell in top of me. I was sat in the ground now and when I looked at his back I saw blood that have reach my cloths too. A sword was in his back, a strange sword.

"Oh no!" I said scared and tried to look at him and started to scream "Enishi wake up! Please wake up!"

He didn't moved and I became terrified and tried to take the sword out of his back.

How I regret of putting my hands on that sword, cause in that very moment, his knights saw me and were terrified by seeing his king dead. I remember screaming "Wait! It's not what you think! It wasn't me!"

They just didn't listen to me and had me arrested. I don't know what happened, my spies had orders to not kill the king, that task was left for me.

Somebody else must have had some cruel past caused by Enishi, and I was arrested.

They found my letters of my conspiracies with my spies which gave them one more reason to choose a date for my death.

The one who was in power in England now, was Enishi´s cousin. I don't know her name or her. But for some reason, she has a grudge against me. And it had nothing to do with Enishi´s assassination.

I was treated very well in prison. The soldiers were all friendly to me, and always did every favour I asked them. They even told me that Enishi´s cousin was jealous of my beauty. I stayed like "what..?" But it was true. She wasn't really the prettiest person in the world.

The date of my death was approved by the Queen's signature.

It took long than I expected for her to agree with it, and now, tomorrow at 7 a.m. I'm going to be executed...

(Not writing now)

Kaoru let go of her pencil and started to cry with her hands on her face.

"Kenshin..." she whispered.

She looked at the papers she wrote and picked up her pencil again

(Writing)

Kenshin...we finally are going to be together.

And Kenji, I'm so sorry for not being with you like you wanted. I'll miss so much.

Take care of everything for me and say sorry to Tae.

I love you.

(Ends writing)

She putts her pencil down really slowly and stares at her first and last diary.

It was already night.

After being there for a while she looks at her bed sadly and slowly gets up and walks to it.

Once in it, she covers her body with its sheets and starts to cry...once again.

Even if she was laid down in her bed ready to sleep, she couldn't. And the sun rose.

Kaoru got up tired, her face was all red from crying. She put a dark and beautiful dress and waited for the English soldiers to pick her up.

When her door opened by someone outside, one of the soldiers, she became nervous.

The soldier had a sad expression on his face and said, "It's time Queen Kaoru."

She closed her eyes and said "Alright then." And the soldier took her, where her death would take place.

Once they arrived the streets, there were people everywhere, waiting to see her death.

Kaoru became even more scared when she saw the crowd. The representative of the queen was there too, to be assured of her death. He was seated in a high place, with his wife and servants at his side.

When she was in top of the stage, a soldier asked for the crowd to be quiet to read her sentence. A scaffold was hanged, waiting for her beautiful neck to be hanged by it.

"This woman, Queen Kaoru of Scotland is sentenced for being accused of assassination of our King, Sir Edward." Kaoru looked down by those words and the crowd started to shout at her, cursing and calling her various 'names'.

The soldiers held her hands against her back, so she couldn't escape from the ropes.

She was so tired that she didn't care anymore.

To soldiers helped her to walk to the bench and put the rope around her neck.

Tears feel from her eyes has she turned her head to the sky and cried.

'Kenshin...' she thought at the same time images of the past passed in her head.

"I´m sorry my Queen..." Said the man who was going to push the lever, with sad eyes.

She looked at him crying "I don't blame you for this, I don't blame anyone...just myself..."

The man was surprised by her words and she looked once more to the sky. He looked at the lever in front of him and some tears escaped his eyes.

He held it with his hands, taking a while to push it.

...

"STOP!" A scream was heard that made the entire crowd silent. Kaoru was surprised by that scream. The man stopped too shocked. The representative's queen stood up and looked at the crowd chocked.

"Who said that?!" A soldier that was in the stage asked and a person with a black mantle all over his body and face lifted his hand.

The crowd looked at the figure and became scared of it.

"This woman does not deserve to die!" It was a man's voice

The soldiers stared confused at each other, uncertain of what to do.

The Queen's representative stayed calm "Can you explain that for us?" The man screamed so that the dark figure could hear.

He looked up, but it was still difficult to see his face. "I have profs!" he answered

"Well then," the important man said "come to the stage and reveal them for us."

The crowd looked surprised but even so, they let the man pass by them until he reached the stage. Kaoru looked down at him confused and wondering who that man could be.

"I found a letter that she wrote on the day of the assassination." The crowd let out a surprised sound

'One of my spies?' Kaoru thought

"And what does it say mysterious man?" The representative's queen asked amused by the courage of the dark man

"I'm going to read it now," He opened the letter "'This is my last letter and my last day here at England. I talked to the king, and for some reason, my wish to avenge my dear King seemed to vanish." Kaoru looked surprised, 'that's the real letter I wrote!' she thought and the man continued "I thank for what you done for me, and for last request I ask you to leave England and more importantly the King.' And its sinned as 'Queen Kaoru'."

The crowd didn't stop being surprised by that man and Kaoru looked at the people who seemed have changed their opinion about her.

Then she looked at the important man, who seemed to be surprised.

But something about this stranger... his voice seemed...strange.

"I have another proof!" The man continued and revealed Kaoru´s diary from his cloak.

"My...diary..." Kaoru said making the representative's Queen look at her, surprised.

"Yes, it's her diary" The man said smiling, the only thing that could be seen was his mouth, "it reveals the real story of King Edwards death, it was not her doing."

The important man asked one of his servants to go pick Kaoru´s diary and the man left it opened on the right page, ready for him to read.

The man read it and looked at the dark figure again "And what makes you say that this is the truth."

"Sir, you want the truth?" The man asked with courage that made Kaoru being surprised by those words, and the crowd too. "Queen Kaoru wanted to revenge her lover's death, but there was no sense in it."

"Who are you?" The man asked confused and the crowd stayed in silent.

The dark man smiled and with his two hands, started to take his cloak out of his face revealing his features.

"There is no point in avenge a man's death when he's alive in the first place." Kenshin said smiling. "I sir, am the King of France, who Sir Edward tried to kill."

The crowd showed another surprised sound and Kaoru just stayed there, with no words to say, nothing to think of, just to stare with wide eyes at the red head that was down there.

Kenshin looked at her smiling and with his lips without the sound of his voice, he said 'I missed you'.

Kaoru smiled crying a lot looking at him.

Kenshin looked back at the representative's Queen who was calm watching the situation. The people watching the scene just talked to each other confused. After sometime of thinking, the important man started to talk. "The queen sent me to be assured that the queen of Scotland died, but that's not the whole truth. She didn't sign that papers in purpose, so she told me, if until then they found proofs that she's innocent, release her but banish her from this country."

Kaoru looked down smiling and Kenshin showed him a relieved face. "I can assure you Sir that none of us will set foot again in this country."

"Alright, men! Release her!" the soldiers obeyed that decision and rapidly took Kaoru´s handcuffs and helped her to get down.

She was so tired to walk that Kenshin approached her, hugging her small figure.

"I promised I would catch up later." he said smiling and Kaoru just cried relieved.

They soon left England and returned to Scotland, to have him to know his son, Kenji.

When they arrived the country, Tae and little Kenji, who should be around 8 years now, were waiting for them.

"Mummy!!" the little boy called Kaoru as she was getting out of the boat, and the two hugged each other's.

Kenshin smiled by that scene and approached them.

"Kenji," Kaoru said "This is your real father, Kenshin" the little boy looked at him surprised. Kenshin got to his level and said smiling "Nice to meet you finally, Kenji"

Kaoru looked at Kenji worried he would react badly, but he instead said, "Can I treat you by 'father'?" She just let some tears escape when she heard those words.

Kenshin just hugged him relieved and said, "Only if you let me treat you like my son"

Kenji let out a laugh and hugged his father back.

Tae made a party at the palace for my reappearing and for Kenshin's life.

When it was already late, after Kenji and the others were sleeping and the couple killed their anxiety, they sat at the bed, looking at the window, thinking of what has happened all these years.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

"What...happened to you...why haven't you come to me?"

Kenshin was silent for a while "Enishi didn't throw me at the fire as he told you, when they were carrying my body in the bridge out of the castle, I was able to fall into the river."

Kaoru looked at him, listening.

"I woke up inside of a huge ship that was going in Japan's direction." He continued "There was this old guy I met that saved me, and I asked him to take me back to avenge my friends and people. I told him all my story and he seemed to know Enishi, so he teached me a sword technique witch involved another kind of sword, a Katana. I accepted and I was there, training."

"Japan...?"

"The sword you saw in Enishi´s back was a Katana; I was the one who killed him."

Kaoru looked at him surprised "I didn't know you married Enishi so I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry."

"You killed him..?"

"Did you see him once looking at some papers very occupied?" He asked

"Yes...I did"

"Well, the papers contained my roots, where I travelled and where I stayed." He said looking at her "He failed on his mission to kill me, and was still looking for me... he lied to you."

Kaoru was surprised but even so she hugged him relieved.

"I´m so happy were together again..." She said

"Me too..." He answered smiling to her

"I love you..." Kaoru said and Kenshin just widened by her words "I finally was able to tell you..." and cried.

He looked at her for a while and smiled, kissing her.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

**Owari**

A/N: yay! I took so long to write this '

I know some people will hate me for killing Sohjiru, but it had to be done, cause if not, it wouldn't cause the impact I wanted to.

I was based on a real story, Queen's Mary of Scotland story. She was really sent to Fance when was little and for what I now and heard, with was the best days of her life. She married at fifteen too, but when she was eighteen, her husband died of flu. Later she moved to England and married there, with the king. She was really accused of murderer when her husband at England was killed. She had letters too and it seemed she really asked someone to execute the King. She stayed in prison the rest of her life and soon was executed. I saw this in History channel '

They said she was the most beautiful queen and the king's cousin really was jealous of her beauty.

Well I really liked this story a lot so I wanted to put it in RK version to see how it would turn out '

I created most parts.

I wanted to thank Aeris-Dono for correcting this for me, thank you so much!!

Well I hope you like it, pls let me know what you though, review


End file.
